The present invention relates to containers for stacks of sheets (e.g., stacks of rectangular or round abrasive covered sheets) in which containers the stack of sheets may be shipped from the manufacturer of the sheets to the consumer, and from which containers that consumer may dispense or withdraw the sheets as they are used.
Many forms of containers have been used for shipping stacks of sheets (e.g., stacks of rectangular or round abrasive covered sheets) from the manufacturer of the sheets to the consumer. Paper or plastic envelopes have been used, as have cardboard boxes. In some instances, the consumer retains the stack of sheets in the container as they are dispensed or withdrawn for use, whereas in other instances the stack of sheets is transferred from the shipping container to a separate dispenser before the sheets are dispensed or withdrawn for use.
As an example, using cardboard boxes to ship stacks of abrasive covered sheets or disks to consumers requires the use of a large number of different boxes to accommodate the different grades of abrasives and diameters of disks that may be sold. Disks of different diameters require boxes of different widths. Also, stacks of the same number of disks with different grades of abrasive adhered to them can have significantly different heights, and therefore require boxes of different heights. Additionally, the boxes are typically printed with different nomenclature to indicate the type and size of abrasive they contain. The need to prepare and inventory so many different boxes adds significant cost for the manufacturer, and the consumer must dispose of the boxes after the sheets are removed. Dispensing or withdrawing abrasive disks from such boxes may not be as convenient as is sometimes desired, so that special dispensers are sometimes supplied by the manufacturer for use by the consumer at little or no cost to the consumer, but at significant cost to the manufacturer.
The present invention provides inexpensive containers for stacks of sheets in which the stack of sheets may be shipped from the manufacturer of the sheets to the consumer, and from which that consumer may conveniently dispense or withdraw the sheets as they are used. Containers according to the present invention can be easily adapted in size by the manufacturer to accommodate stacks of different size and heights, and afford relatively easy dispensing or withdrawing of sheets by the consumer.
According to the present invention there is provided a container for a stack of sheets (e.g., abrasive coated discs), which container comprises a base portion adapted to extend transversely across a bottom surface of the stack of sheets and having opposite ends adapted to be positioned at spaced locations along a side surface of the stack of sheets; and a plurality of stiff elongate retaining portions having proximal portions attached to the base portion at its opposite ends with the retaining portions at spaced locations around the side surface of the stack of sheets. The retaining portions have central parts adapted to extend along the side surface of the stack of sheets from its bottom surface to its top surface at those spaced locations, and have distal parts adapted to extend above the top surface of the stack of sheets. Those retaining portions are bendable to position the distal part in contact with the top surface of the stack of sheets, and the retaining portions will retain the shape to which they are bent sufficiently to retain the stack of sheets in the container.
The base and retaining portions of the container can be formed of metal wire, with the base portion being formed from first and second lengths of that wire, with each of the lengths of wire being adapted to extend across the bottom surface of the stack of sheets and having opposite ends adapted to be positioned at the spaced locations along the side surface of the stack of sheets; and the retaining portions comprising two generally U-shaped lengths of the wire having opposite ends attached to the first and second lengths of metal wire at the spaced locations. Such containers can be custom formed by wire forming equipment at a packaging location to accommodate stacks of sheets of different widths and heights. A sheet bearing information concerning the sheets can be added to the stack, and the stack including the informational sheet can be wrapped in a transparent polymeric material to complete the packaging.
Optionally, a coating or layer of scratch resistant material (e.g., a polymeric or rubber material) can be placed on the base portion to provide scratch resistant feet for the package, and/or a support bracket can be provided with the container by which its base portion can be supported along a vertical or horizontal surface.
As an alternative to wire, the base and retaining portions of the container can be portions of a unitary metal stamping, the base portion can be generally rectangular and can have corners adapted to be positioned at the spaced locations along the side surface of the stack of sheets, and the retaining portions can project from the base portion at its corners.
Also, the container can be formed of polymeric material (e.g., by injection molding), in which case the retaining portions can be bent by applying heat.
A container for a stack of sheets can also be provided that has such a base portion adapted to extend transversely across a bottom surface of the stack of sheets and opposite ends adapted to be positioned at spaced locations along a side surface of the stack of sheets; and a plurality of stiff elongate retaining portions having proximal portions attached to the base portion at its opposite ends with the retaining portions at spaced locations around the side surface of the stack of sheets, which retaining portions have central parts adapted to extend along the side surface of the stack of sheets from its bottom surface to its top surface at those spaced locations, and have distal parts generally in the shape of hooks with surfaces positioned to engage the top surface of the stack of sheets to retain the stack of sheets in the container.